


Your Own Personal Jesus

by Himawariiiiiii



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himawariiiiiii/pseuds/Himawariiiiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Merlin è più veloce di lui a premere il grilletto.</i><br/><i>Non dovrebbe sorprendersene, tuttavia sente la rabbia montargli nel petto quando il proiettile, inaspettatamente, lo sfiora e si pianta dritto nella fronte di Valiant, il quale crolla a terra con un tonfo sordo, morto. Il coltello che aveva in mano rotola sul parquet scuro, producendo un suono scuro, ma quasi piacevole.</i><br/>( o anche : in cui Arthur è l'erede dell'impero economico non proprio legale dei Pendragon, e Merlin è la sua scrupolosa e iperprotettiva guardia del corpo. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Own Personal Jesus

Merlin è più veloce di lui a premere il grilletto.

Non dovrebbe sorprendersene, tuttavia sente la rabbia montargli nel petto quando il proiettile, inaspettatamente, lo sfiora e si pianta dritto nella fronte di Valiant, il quale crolla a terra con un tonfo sordo, morto. Il coltello che aveva in mano rotola sul parquet scuro, producendo un suono scuro, ma quasi piacevole.

Arthur sbatte istintivamente un pugno sul tavolino rotondo in mogano, troppo sorpreso per poter commentare quanto appena successo. Conosce Merlin da tredici anni, da quando suo padre glielo ha portato in casa anni fa, piccolo e insignificante in vestiti troppo larghi per lui, e, sembrerà strano e cliché a dirsi, ma col tempo per lui è diventato tutto: collega in affari, migliore amico, guardia del corpo, fratello, _amante_. Laddove Arthur è la mente e il corpo degli affari della Famiglia, Merlin è il suo pugno di ferro, la sua scorta, l'unica persona che riesce a mantenerlo saldamente legato alla Causa senza neanche troppi sforzi.

La maggior parte delle volte gli è grato dei suoi interventi tempistici, che spesso lo hanno salvato da fini orrende, ma oggi non è una di queste giornate. Dire che si sente arrabbiato sarebbe un eufemismo.

È furibondo.

Sembra assurdo a dirsi, ma riesce quasi a percepire il piccolo sorriso soddisfatto di Merlin, nascosto dietro una colonna, la Magnum .44 ancora stretta fra le dita callose, la canna fumante rivolta verso il posto a sedere prima occupato dal loro ormai ex socio in affari.

L'affare in questione avrebbe dovuto essere abbastanza semplice, una questione di importanza così poco rilevante che Uther ha preferito che Arthur in persona concludesse le trattative nel modo più veloce e conveniente possibile. Valiant, loro cliente da che ne ha memoria, avrebbe dovuto acquistare una partita di droga con un prezzo particolarmente vantaggioso, ma a quanto pare per lui l'affare non era abbastanza conveniente, visto che ha avuto la brillante idea di aggredirlo poco prima dello scambio.

Ha cercato di comportarsi da furbo in un mondo in cui l'astuzia da sola non basta, e ne ha pagato le conseguenze – amare e dolorose. Un omicidio all'interno di una stanza d'albergo non è mai un affare piacevole, ma per fortuna la struttura, a dispetto delle conoscenze di Valiant, è sotto il diretto controllo dei Pendragon; con le chiamate giuste e un po' di olio di gomito, insabbiare la faccenda non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile.

A dispetto di questo, tuttavia, non riesce a ringraziare Merlin, non quando si è intromesso nell'affare che avrebbe potuto permettere a suo padre di rivalutare la sua opera una volta per tutte. Nessun altro era presente nella stanza durante la tentata aggressione, questo è vero, ma… se fosse accaduto di nuovo? Se Merlin si fosse di nuovo messo in mezzo senza autorizzazione, minando la sua autorità e – di conseguenza – quella di suo padre?

« Perché sei intervenuto? » gli ringhia a bassa voce, voltandosi di scatto. « Ti avevo ordinato di stare fuori, mi sembra. »

Quando si alza dalla sedia, Merlin fa un passo avanti. La stanza è illuminata solo dalla luce della luna piena, che investe col suo prepotente bagliore la zona giorno dell'ampia suite. A vederlo così, allampanato e col viso ancora acerbo nonostante l'età, parrebbe quasi che si tratti di un ragazzino in piena pubertà: a disagio in un corpo da uomo, dalla camminata un po' scoordinata e il sorriso idiota perennemente stampato sul viso.

Arthur lo conosce da anni, questo è vero, ma non è mai riuscito a capire quanto di vero ci sia dietro i suoi atteggiamenti smarriti. Non è neanche sicuro di volerlo sapere, in tutta franchezza.

L'illuminazione particolare rende il suo profilo una maschera vagamente inquietante, tutto orecchie e zigomi pronunciati, ma ad Arthur non è mai sembrato così bello.

Continua a sorridere, beffardo, ma non si muove per accorciare la distanza fra loro.

« Saresti morto, idiota, » è la sua risposta pacata. Dietro quell'insulto, pronunciato con affetto, si nasconde un mare di emozioni differenti: preoccupazione, amore, sollievo. Mentre parla, sistema la sicura dell'arma e la ripone dentro la giacca del completo scuro; le sue labbra sono ancora increspate in un sorriso divertito, i suoi occhi non abbandonano il suo volto neanche per un istante « dovresti ringraziarmi. » aggiunge, guardandolo così, come se davanti a lui vi fosse un dipinto emozionante e di particolare pregio.

« Morto? _Morto?_ » Arthur fa un paio di passi avanti, indignato. Il suo volto è vicino, troppo vicino a quello beffardo della sua guardia del corpo, ma ne sostiene lo sguardo con fermezza « La situazione era perfettamente sotto controllo. Sotto al tavolo avevamo sistemato la pistola, e… »

« Non l'avresti presa in tempo, e lo sai. Non è colpa tua se quello stronzo non è stato onesto. »

Quando, improvvisamente serio, Merlin gli posa una mano sulla spalla, Arthur per orgoglio si morde un labbro e la scosta con decisione. I suoi occhi saettano da una parte all'altra del salottino, cercando di ignorare l'espressione ferita del suo compagno; per un momento si chiede come abbia fatto a entrare di soppiatto, senza che Valiant, seduto di fronte alla porta della stanza, se ne accorgesse, ma poi ci ripensa – e no, non c'è molto da rifletterci, è fatto così, e la combinazione fra testardaggine e duro allenamento può essere utile quanto, al tempo stesso, fastidiosa e irritante.

In cuor suo ne è orgoglioso.

Conscio di averlo ferito, Arthur gli accarezza il collo con un gesto lento e misurato. Quando Merlin alza lo sguardo, non può fare a meno di notare il rancore dietro alle iridi blu, come se, seppur con orgoglio malcelato, si sentisse in colpa.

« So che è il tuo lavoro, e ti sei comportato bene, tuttavia… » si affretta ad aggiungere, accarezzandogli la pelle liscia del collo con il polpastrello. Merlin si lascia sfuggire un sospiro e chiude gli occhi, il volto ora più rilassato, e Arthur si lascia sfuggire un sorriso; quel ragazzo è tanto innamorato di lui quanto lo è della sua approvazione, e, seppur cerchi con tutte le sue forze di non darlo a vedere, quel sentimento è ricambiato con uguale, se non maggiore, intensità.

Senza Merlin al suo fianco, forse, avrebbe abbandonato la Famiglia da anni. Senza la sua presenza costante, non avrebbe avuto la forza di risalire dal baratro della depressione.

Lo bacerebbe, davvero. Mai come ora ha desiderato afferrarlo per le spalle e baciarlo con tutta l'intensità di cui è capace, solo per dimostrargli quanto, a dispetto di tutto, lo consideri davvero la sua anima gemella, la sua metà, il suo tutto.

Hanno del lavoro da fare, tuttavia.

« Dobbiamo sbarazzarci del cadavere, » commenta brevemente. Ha visto diversi uomini a favore di e contro suo padre morire, eppure è la prima volta che qualcosa del genere succede in diretta prossimità a lui, e la cosa a dispetto di quello che lascia intravedere lo disturba molto. Quando allontana lo sguardo da Merlin e lo posa sull'uomo senza vita, ne nota gli occhi sbarrati verso il soffitto, vitrei e inespressivi come quelli di una bambola di porcellana.

Mancherà a qualcuno? Era padre di famiglia? Oppure quello non era che il gesto disperato di un uomo triste e solo – perché solo un uomo disonorevole e senza nulla da perdere si metterebbe contro i Pendragon con un atteggiamento così plateale - ?

Si chiede, inevitabilmente, se avrà il coraggio di aiutarlo a sollevare il corpo da terra, avvolgerlo e gettarlo da qualche parte, e non si sorprende neanche quando non riesce a darsi una valida risposta.

La realtà è che non lo sa, non si è mai trovato in una situazione del genere, e suo padre non gli ha mai parlato di una probabile inimicizia di Valiant nei loro confronti.

Nonostante cerchi di non lasciarsi trascinare dalle emozioni, non è sicuro di essere in grado di riuscire a procedere com'è necessario.

« _Devo_ sbarazzarmi del cadavere. » lo corregge Merlin a bassa voce. Il suo cuore si fa improvvisamente più leggero, il nodo alla gola svanisce nel nulla, e si lascia scappare un piccolo sorriso. Il suo amante gli accarezza il viso con tenerezza, e il suo tono è altrettanto flebile e dolce dolce mentre appoggia la fronte contro la sua « Tu occupati del tuo lavoro. Io mi occupo del mio. »

Arthur non sa dire quanto rimangono così, se pochi minuti o tutta un'eternità; si concentra sul respiro di Merlin contro le sue labbra, sulla sua voce calda e morbida, sulla sua pelle calda e bianca. Si allontana da lui dopo attimi infiniti, con l'amara consapevolezza di aver spezzato uno dei rari momenti magici che riescono a concedersi.

Vorrebbe averlo tutto per sé, solo per sé, per sempre.

Cercando di scrollarsi dalla mente quei pensieri possessivi che sente decisamente propri, si avvicina a passo lesto al tavolino. Dopo le rassicurazioni di Merlin il cadavere sul pavimento sembra meno mostruoso, meno reale. Suo padre vorrà una prova dell'aggressione subita, e il pugnale di Valiant, dai preziosi intarsi serpentini, gli fornirà tutto l'aiuto di cui ha bisogno. È un'arma bianca di pregevole fattura, dal manico d'ebano e la lavorazione artigianale, apparentemente da esposizione se non fosse per la lama affilatissima, ora macchiata con alcune gocce di sangue fresco.

Lo prende con un fazzoletto di stoffa, avvolgendovelo all'interno, poi afferra la ventiquattr'ore poco distante; con essa fra le mani, saluta Merlin con un bacio fuggevole e si incammina fuori dalla stanza d'albergo, il passo lento e sicuro di chi ha concluso l'affare più importante della propria vita.

Non hanno concordato un luogo d'appuntamento per il briefing, ma non ce n'è neanche bisogno: l'Hotel Francoforte, che rimane in una delle zone dabbene di Londra, ormai è considerato da entrambi il loro “posto segreto”, un nido accogliente e discreto in cui fare l'amore o progettare come assolvere gli incarichi che Uther affida ad Arthur. La ragazza alla reception si prende cura personalmente della suite che occupano sempre, il tutto con la massima riservatezza e senza porre troppe domande; l'atteggiamento non lo ha mai sorpreso, visto che l'albergo è sotto la diretta costodia dei Pendragon, tuttavia doversi nascondere e nascondere lo fa sentire a disagio.

Se avesse condotto una vita normale, gli sarebbe piaciuto fare l'insegnante. Non lo ammetterebbe mai ad alta voce, ma adora passare del tempo coi marmocchi, e preferisce giocare coi figli dei boss piuttosto che contrattare con i loro genitori per conto di suo padre. In una situazione idilliaca come questa, forse, avrebbe potuto presentare Merlin a suo padre come – un brivido di gioia si dirama lungo tutta la schiena al solo pensiero - _suo compagno_ , invece di nascondere la loro relazione con il timore di rovinare la buona reputazione della famiglia. Quando Arthur prova a confidargli queste ingenue fantasie, Merlin tace e si chiude in se stesso, apparentemente infastidito e turbato, e il suo atteggiamento stizzito lo riporta alla dura realtà. Londra ha bisogno di un capo, come non tardano a ricordargli a volte la sua guardia del corpo, molto più spesso suo padre; necessita di una guida sicura, di una pacca gentile a chi fa del suo meglio e una punizione severa a chi infrange la Legge dall'Alto; e chi può imporre una Legge severa ma giusta dall'Alto, se non i Pendragon? La sua famiglia affonda le proprie radici nella storia dell'Inghilterra stessa, quando parlare di Regno Unito era impossibile e i regni erano uno in conflitto contro l'altro.

_ « Vuoi che la nostra amata città degeneri nell'anarchia, Figliolo? Vuoi forse questo? » _ __

No, si ripete ogni volta davanti allo specchio, e più lo ripete più sente quelle convinzioni proprie.

No.

Se c'è da controllare i traffici di droga per impedire che cadano nelle mani sbagliate – che sia.

Se qualcuno deve sfruttare la prostituzione – che questo qualcuno sia la Famiglia, che mai e poi mai, a differenza di altri, schiavizzerebbero bambini e torturerebbero donne indifese.

Se la malavita deve proprio esistere, che sia una famiglia giusta ed equilibrata ad averne il totale controllo.

Questi sono i suoi pensieri mentre percorre le scalinate coperte dalla tappezzeria rossa; le riflessioni si tramutano in convinzioni, e le convinzioni in certezze, e quando giunge al piano più alto non vi è alcun dubbio che offusca la sua mente.

È giusto. Si sta comportando bene. Suo padre sarebbe orgoglioso di lui.

La suite è di dimensioni moderate, ma profuma di detersivo e bucato appena fatto e gode di una bella vista sulla città. Arthur ha pensato ai gusti semplici di Merlin quando l'ha prenotata per la prima volta, a sedici anni, con una scusa così idiota che ancora stenta a crederci che suo padre abbia accettato senza protestare troppo.

Merlin lo raggiunge nella camera d'albergo concordata esattamente quindici ore più tardi, quando il sole albeggia e Arthur, vestito ancora di tutto punto tranne che per le scarpe e la giacca blu del completo, è appena riuscito a prendere sonno, troppo abituato a dormire con lui in quel letto per addormentarsi da solo senza difficoltà. Bussa come concordato (due colpi, una pausa, tre colpi, una pausa, un colpo), e Arthur salta in piedi, agitato, e corre ad aprirgli.

Merlin lo supera sbuffando, avvolto nel cappotto scuro come se ne andasse della sua vita, la nuca coperta di neve e gli zigomi arrossati dal freddo. Lamentandosi del freddo, scrolla come se fosse un cane bagnato la testa scura, bagnando il ragazzo accanto a lui di goccioline d'acqua fredde. Arthur si lamenta ad alta voce, ma si premunisce di aiutarlo a togliersi il pastrano e appenderlo fuori dall'armadio, dove inizia a sgocciolare sul tappeto sintetico.

« Fatto? » gli chiede frattempo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Merlin si china a terra e si sfila le scarpe scure con gesti spicci. Le sue mani sono violacee, e fatica un po' a sciogliere i lacci degli anfibi. « La torta aveva un sapore veramente orrendo. » risponde, senza guardarlo negli occhi. Scoraggiato dal pessimo risultato con la prima scarpa, si scalcia via da dosso entrambi gli stivali « L'ho buttata nell'inceneritore. »

_ Cadavere sistemato. Probabilmente l'ha davvero buttato nell'inceneritore dei rifiuti, o qualcosa del genere. _

« Mi sei mancato. » aggiunge d'improvviso. Si alza in piedi di scatto e lo guarda dritto negli occhi, con tali intensità e forza che, per un momento, è quasi tentato di interrompere quel gioco di sguardi. Odora di shampoo e acqua di colonia, quella fragranza che – lo sa fin troppo bene, il bastardo – lo fa letteralmente impazzire; a dispetto dei suoi istinti, tuttavia, ancora non lo abbraccia. Merlin fa per annullare la distanza fra loro, ma Arthur fa un passo indietro.

« Sei ancora arrabbiato? »

« Arrabbiato? Arrabbiato? » Arthur porta le mani in aria e si allontana da lui a lunghe falcate « Arrabbiato non è niente. Sono furioso. Se qualcuno avesse visto che non so combinare nulla da solo, o che non so difendermi– » si interrompe, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, e si lascia sfuggire un sospiro rassegnato.

È importante mantenere davanti alla Famiglia assoluto controllo di sé e del prossimo. Un episodio del genere potrebbe in futuro metterlo in cattiva luce, farlo apparire come un leader incapace di difendersi, minare il suo carisma e la sua apparenza. Uther gli rivolge già abbastanza critiche, e la sua ultima intenzione è quella di dargli un motivo in più per lamentarsi del suo operato.

« Arthur. » Merlin gli posa una mano sul fianco, interrompendo il suo flusso di dubbi e incertezze, e gli da un bacio all'angolo della bocca. È un gesto breve, semplice, ma carico di così tanta fiducia e intimità che non può fare a meno di rilassarsi istintivamente sotto il suo tocco gentile « Ascoltami. Nessuno ha visto niente. Io… » esita un attimo, cercando le parole adatte per proseguire « io sono nato per questo. È l'unica cosa che so far bene. Permettimi di aiutarti. Insieme possiamo farcela. »

Arthur si morde il labbro inferiore, afferra la mano libera di Merlin e la stringe con forza. La percepisce fredda sotto il suo tocco, con la pelle screpolata dalle intemperie e dal lavoro sporco, ma le unghie sono corte e curatissime, e al polso porta una catenina d'acciaio molto semplice.

Ne ha una molto simile anche lui, acquistata in coppia con quella di Merlin in occasione del primo anniversario, ma non ha ancora trovato il coraggio di indossarla.

« Ho bisogno che tu mi permetta di fare il mio lavoro. » risponde Arthur, pacato. Si porta la sua mano all'altezza della bocca e ne bacia le nocche arrossate una ad una, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo volto « Se devo morire così, per la Causa– che sia. »

« La città ha bisogno di te. » È la risposta pragmatica e sicura di Merlin « _Io_ ho bisogno di te. »

A queste parole Arthur lo bacia a lungo, assaporando le sue labbra con l'intensità e la curiosità che provava quando era ancora sedicenne e inesperto, e Merlin non era che un sogno proibito. È incredibile come, fra tutte le ragazze che ha scopato, nessuna lo abbia fatto sentire completo e a suo agio come quando si trova con Merlin. Il brivido che prova ogni volta che lo spoglia è uguale ma diverso al tempo stesso, ricco del pericolo di essere scoperti, dell'ansia di mandare a monte l'immagine della Famiglia, ma ne vale la pena di fronte al piacere di ridere assieme sotto alle lenzuola, di spogliarsi ogni volta con rinnovato entusiasmo, di scoprire e riscoprire i reciproci corpi.

Non sa cosa provi di preciso Merlin per lui – non gliel'ha mai chiesto direttamente, temendo quasi la sua risposta – ma Arthur ama crogiolarsi nell'unica sicurezza che gli regalano i momenti trascorsi assieme: qualsiasi sia la natura del loro rapporto, non è l'unico a esserne letteralmente assuefatto.

Merlin lo getta sul letto e lo spoglia senza perdere tempo, lasciandolo nudo sul letto e lanciando il completo ovunque, prima di salirgli sulle gambe ancora vestito e zittire ogni possibile protesta con un bacio. Arthur gli sbottona con fatica la camicia di raso e i pantaloni del completo, calandoli assieme alle mutande con esigenza attorno alle sue cosce secche e bianche; le stringe con possessività, sentendo il muscolo contrarsi sotto il suo tocco e Merlin imprecare sottovoce, poi risale con la mano destra lungo la curva delle sue natiche, lisce e morbide sotto il suo tocco. Quando lo penetra con un dito lo sente già umido dentro: si è preparato prima di arrivare in albergo, si è fatto trovare pronto e accogliente e tutto suo, e la cosa non dovrebbe eccitarlo così tanto, ma non si tratta di una puttana qualsiasi, né di Gwen, né di qualsiasi altra ragazza; è _Merlin_ quello che si sta strusciando contro il suo cazzo, gemendo il suo nome e quasi implorando di continuare a toccarlo, e a dispetto di tutto quanto è accaduto la sera prima sembra bramare tutto questo quanto lui, se non di più e– Arthur sospira, stringendolo a sé, gemendo quando lui affonda le dita fra i suoi capelli e tira con forza, troppo sorpreso ed eccitato per commentare quella trovata tanto eccitante quanto geniale.

« Prendimi come vuoi, » gli mormora Merlin all'orecchio, mordicchiandogli il lobo, stuzzicandolo ora con le labbra ora con la lingua. Sono poche le richieste che gli rivolge il suo compagno, preoccupandosi più del suo bene che del proprio, per questo Arthur ogni volta si impegna con entusiasmo per esaudirle. Ribaltate le posizioni, lo volta di schiena, mantenendogli il sedere in aria con una mano all'altezza dello stomaco, e lo penetra con un lungo colpo. Quella posizione non gli piace particolarmente, in quanto osservare Merlin negli occhi quando viene è per lui la parte più erotica dell'intero rapporto, ma questa volta è compito suo essere al suo servizio e soddisfarlo; non è paragonabile a ciò che ha fatto Merlin per lui il giorno prima con Valiant, ma è l'unica maniera che ha per dimostrare davvero quanto ci tenga a lui, e cerca di palesare il suo affetto, il suo desiderio, il suo tutto nell'unico modo che gli riesce bene.

Inizia a spingere piano, e il respiro affannoso di Merlin sotto di lui è pura musica per le sue orecchie. Abbassando lo sguardo sulla sua schiena inarcata, nota un elemento che fino a dieci giorni prima non c'era: un tatuaggio di un drago fa bella mostra di sé sulla sua schiena, partendo col muso dal collo e arrivando fino al bacino con la punta della coda. È sicuramente un disegno impegnativo e poco elegante, ma i tratti scuri fanno un bel contrasto con la pelle chiara, ed è un simbolo che, in fondo, lo inorgoglisce non poco.

Quando si abbassa sulla sua schiena, lo sente gemere forte e tremare sotto di sé, e gli dispiace immensamente non vederlo in viso, supplicante e fragile come non permette mai a se stesso di esserlo in altre circostanze.

« Rilassati, » gli mormora, fermandosi un attimo. Sente Merlin imprecare sotto di lui, ed è solo afferrandogli il cazzo e iniziando a muovere lentamente la mano che il ragazzo sembra trovare un po' di pace, rilassandosi sotto di lui. Lo coccola così, penetrandolo con movimenti lunghi e coccolando la sua erezione, e quando viene lo fa con un urlo strozzato, mordendo il cuscino e – lo _sa_ , anche se deve accontentarsi di vederlo con gli occhi della mente – strizzando con veemenza le palpebre.

Arthur smette di spingere, con tutta la volontà di togliersi e finire da solo, ma un gemito di Merlin lo ferma.

« No. Dentro di me… per favore. » è la sua richiesta roca e affannosa, ma senza traccia di incertezza nella voce, e Arthur gli bacia una spalla prima di riprendere a spingere dentro di lui con rinnovata energia, fino a quando non raggiunge l'orgasmo.

Quando si accascia sul materasso a pancia in su, Merlin appoggia la testa sull'incavo della sua spalla, gli occhi chiusi e l'espressione sul volto rilassata e felice.

« Quando hai fatto il tatuaggio? » gli domanda Arthur con una punta di gelosia nella voce, accarezzandogli distrattamente i capelli arruffati. Gli da fastidio sapere che Merlin faccia qualcosa senza di lui – lo fa sentire a disagio, inadeguato, _inutile_. « La settimana scorsa non ce l'avevi. »

Il sorriso di Merlin, se possibile, si amplia. « L'altro giorno. Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto. » commenta con fare laconico. Alza il bacino e si sfila pantaloni e boxer con un unico, fluido movimento, poi allarga gambe e braccia a mo' di stella marina, e la posa è così buffa, con quegli arti lunghi coperti ancora dalla camicia e il volto soddisfatto, che Arthur si lascia sfuggire una risata.

« Occupi tutto il letto, brutto idiota. Se non ti dai una regolata ti caccio via a calci. » gli intima, spingendolo un po' verso il ciglio, e Merlin, gemendo soddisfatto, si attacca al suo petto e lo abbraccia con maggiore insistenza.

Si addormentano così, con Merlin stravaccato e Arthur che, a dispetto di tutte le proteste e le minacce, accetta volentieri di occupare l'angolino del letto matrimoniale.

Quando si sveglieranno, saranno nuovamente Arthur Pendragon e la sua letale guardia del corpo; per il momento, sopra le lenzuola di cotone e in quella stanza d'albergo, sono semplicemente Arthur e Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> È tutto nato da una scommessa fatta a un'amica: "Se passo macro, giuro che scrivo una lemon brutale Merthur!". La morale della favola è che:  
> 1) non devo promettere ciò che so di non poter fare;  
> 2) anche sforzandomi, non riesco a scrollarmi di dosso il lato psicologico neanche volendolo;  
> 3) la mia abilità nello scrivere fic Merthur è inversamente proporzionale all'amore che provo verso di loro.  
> Grazie, [Hiromi](http://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fcicia3%2Fpseuds%2Fcicia3&h=WAQFGKepY), di tutto il supporto ♥


End file.
